


In The Way

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick snippet of PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Way

It took Daniel about three seconds to decide the uniforms were too complicated and bulky. They had too many fasteners between him and what he wanted. He could barely contain his indignantly, impatient huffs as he worked to get the skin bared completely. But when he did, he could sit back and take his time to admire the warm texture. He would reach out and touch oh so lightly, delighted by the shivers it caused in his lover. Still, if he went too slow or light, Jack normally took charge of the pace. But Daniel liked that just fine too.


End file.
